Loose-fill insulation made of fiberglass is known in the art. For example, see commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,518, 6,012,263, 5,952,418, 5,666,780 and 5,641,368, the disclosures of which are all hereby incorporated herein by reference. Fiberglass loose-fill insulation is typically blown and/or sprayed into attics or wall cavities as discussed in the aforesaid patents. When blown into attic cavities or areas, fiberglass loose-fill insulation typically has a density of about 0.40 to 0.55 lbs./ft3.
While fiberglass loose-fill insulation is an excellent product and works well for its intended purpose, it does have a drawback relating to radiant barrier characteristics. As will be discussed below in more detail, fiberglass loose-fill insulation with a density of about 0.46 lbs./ft3 may have an R-value of about 2.3 R/inch (R value per inch thickness of insulation). While this is often sufficient, it is sometimes desirable to have increased R-values per inch thickness for loose-fill insulation.
In view of the above, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that there exists a need to improve R-values and/or radiant barrier characteristics of fiberglass based insulation products.